1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanical hour and minute display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the digital hour and minute display using liquid crystals or electroluminescent diodes is known for quartz watches, it is virtually unknown in the case of mechanical watches. Even though some attempts have been made, a display device in which the changes of hours and minutes are all of the instantaneous jump variety is in any event unknown. Nor is there known a digital mechanical display device for a watch, in which all the digits are disposed side by side, allowing easy reading, and are equal in size and large enough to be read without a magnifier, which presupposes that the device displays the units and tens separately, both for the hours and for the minutes.